You're My Plaything
by RuikaRose
Summary: Za. When Watari calls in sick one day, L forces Raito to replace him. The two become much closer and...wait, Watari is a pervert! Non-explicit romance with some comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: I had somebody ask me to write a longer story about how Raito and L begin dating, as my stories with this pairing are generally set before or after the fact. When I thought about how these two characters would fall in love, I figured L would do it first and Raito, once the idea got into his head, would fall for him pretty quickly. And I couldn't help having a few 'please-kiss-me' moments thrown in there too! :)**

**--**

"Uhh, L…"

"Yes, Raito?"

"I understand that I have to take over for Watari for today and everything, but…"

"Is there a problem?"

"I just don't understand why I have to wear this ridiculous outfit!" Raito inspected his reflection in the full-length mirror. A formal black jacket, it seemed fine from the front, but when he turned slightly he could see that L had written in large, neat script: 'I am Watari. I am an old man.'

L looked at him blankly, thumb at his mouth. "I consider it quite appropriate."

Raito sighed. He removed the jacket and threw it disdainfully onto an armchair. "Now," he said in a slightly annoyed voice as he adopted a more formal demeanor and bowed politely to his friend. "How may I serve you, sir?"

Damn, this was frustrating. And it was all the result of that wager during a chess game a few days ago. Raito had lost, of course, and now he had to take Watari's place while the older man took sick leave. Apparently, he was human.

Having to submit to his rival like this was something that Raito would have difficulty living down. It was beyond embarrassing – his only consolation was that it was a Saturday, and consequently Kira Taskforce Headquarters was practically empty. Only he and L would be here today.

As he stood waiting for L's demands, he was unnerved by a slow, wide smile that spread across the detective's face. There was something very mischievous in that smile…Raito couldn't help but be worried. Fortunately L turned away and went to sit in his usual bizarre fashion on the sofa. "I think I would like some jelly for now, Raitari-san."

"I will give you the jelly on the condition you never ever call me that again," Raito said darkly as he walked over to the multipurpose trolley that Watari had left for him temporarily. L appeared amused by this, but said nothing.

Having managed to put together a reasonable dessert, Raito laid it on the table in front of L. Rather than starting the slow process of eating the treat as he had expected, his 'master' stared at him without expression until he began to feel self conscious. "Is there anything you would like, sir?" he asked, keeping his expression and voice detached.

Moments of silence passed. "Yes," L spoke finally. Inwardly Raito breathed a sigh of relief; playing servant to this guy was unsettling him.

"You have only to ask, sir."

"Well," the detective's gaze travelled to the dessert, and back to him. "Watari always fed me."

Raito's arm, which he had been having sufficient difficulty keeping in place in front of him in a subservient pose he had seen Watari demonstrate, faltered for a second at this. He kept his face composed, but his mind reeled at his friend's words. What a lie! Watari had never come close to doing such a thing.

However, Raito really had no option but to obey. This was a challenge; L was testing to see how far he would go before he would give up altogether. He would show him! He sat down beside his friend on the sofa and picked up the slender spoon from the table.

Loading the utensil carefully, he lifted it to his companion's mouth. L swallowed without fuss and smiled at him happily. "Now, Raitari, please try some yourself."

Another challenge. Raito contemplated his course of action for a few moments. L, observing him closely, commented. "It's really quite good."

_That's not the problem! _Raito thought with exasperation. Well, there was nothing for it. He slowly loaded the spoon and brought it to his mouth. Ugh. His dislike of sweet things didn't appear to be going away any time soon.

He lowered the spoon and forced a polite smile at his companion. L suddenly leaned close, staring at him oddly. "There is some cream at the corner of your mouth," he said softly and stuck his tongue out, as if to lick it away…

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!!_

"Ah, it's the oven timer. I'll just go check on the baking, then!" Raito jumped up embarrassedly and left the room. _Why are you blushing, stop blushing!_

"But you weren't cooking anything…" L pointed out as his friend fled. Remaining seated he contemplated the barely touched dessert sitting in front of him. Leaning forward slightly he picked up and licked the spoon before getting to work on devouring the rest of the treat.

When Raito returned, now composed, he was more than glad to see L eating his food normally. When the jelly had all but disappeared he stepped forward and collected the cutlery, taking it silently back to the trolley.

Oh, geez, he was staring at him again. Couldn't this guy interact like a normal person?! Raito put away the plate and spoon and returned to his spot beside L. "Sir?"

"Raitari, please sit down." L told him, his voice as usual devoid of all emotion.

Considering the request to be more reasonable than what he had thought he could hope for, Raito nodded and moved towards an armchair. "No, please sit here, Raitari." L indicated at the floor next to the sofa, beside his feet. Raito stood stock-still for a moment, then swallowed his pride and did as he was told.

When he had made himself sufficiently comfortable, he felt L's fingers running gently through his hair. Raito shivered slightly. This was just too weird, too weird… He turned his head to look up questioningly at the detective – no easy feat – and was surprised to see L's face smiling brightly down at him. "I always wanted a pet." He explained in a happy voice.

To his embarrassment Raito found himself blushing again. He allowed L to continue, reasoning that if the intention was not malicious it couldn't really harm anybody. After a few minutes of comfortable co-habitation he broke the silence. "…why didn't you? Have a pet, I mean."

L stopped stroking his hair and for a moment Raito was regretful he'd said anything, if it meant that he could no longer feel that soothing touch. He mentally shook himself for thinking something like that.

"I grew up in an orphanage." L answered, speaking slowly. "They did not allow pets. Also, I suppose I was a rather weak child."

"Has it been…lonely?" Raito silently cursed himself. _Why do you care? Why are you still talking?_

Turning slightly he saw that L was smiling again. "Not at all. Watari is my pet now."

What was this unpleasant feeling suddenly building up inside? Despite himself a scowl flashed across Raito's face.

L noticed this and his smile became more serious. "Of course," he spoke, indicating for the youth at his feet to stand. "Raito is my pet too." With slender fingers gently curved under his chin, Raito could not fight the overwhelming urge to lean closer to L, closer and closer until their lips almost touched. "My plaything." L whispered softly.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!!_

Though unhappy for the second intrusion into a private moment, L was amused to see a sweet blush appear on Raito's face. "I…the oven...yes." He stuttered and escaped hurriedly for a second time to the kitchen.

"……" L's thumb moved to his mouth, as it did whenever he was thinking about something. He stood decisively and walked over to the door that Raito had just disappeared into.

When Raito returned from the kitchen minutes later, confused by the mysterious alarm but to some extent grateful for it, he was greeted by L's arm wrapped around his waist. "Ah," he was too surprised to move, and stood absolutely still as L's lips moved close to his once more, almost a kiss…

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!!_

L released him and looked thoughtful. "…not coincidental…" he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Raitari-san, I would like my cell phone, please." His behavior now, so different to his inappropriate actions mere moments ago, was all business. Raito felt an odd pain in his chest at the sudden formality. It couldn't mean anything…

Obediently he walked to the trolley and brought back one of L's many expensive cell phones…which he had never seen him use. Raito watched with curiosity as the detective pressed a few buttons and then held it next to his ear delicately, grasping it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hello, Watari." L emotionlessly greeted his loyal butler. A few moments of silence, typical of a phone conversation. Raito fidgeted slightly with a button on his sleeve, not certain if he was meant to overhear or not.

"Have you been taking care of yourself, as ordered?" L noticed his friend's discomfort, and smiled affectionately at him. He signaled for him to stay put. "Very well. I understand you are currently accessing the security system." Silence. "A planted alarm was quite ingenious of you, Watari."

At these words Raito flinched as it all fell into place. Seeing his reaction, L pointed to a corner of the room, and to another spot on a bookcase. He was showing him where the hidden cameras were, Raito realised.

"However I commend you, Watari, I must make it clear that I cannot have a member of staff endangering his own health in this way." Silence. "Please ensure that it does not continue, or your position may become a liability." Silence. "Yes, thankyou. Keep yourself warm, please."

L closed the cell phone with a faint click and handed it to Raito, who returned it to the trolley without a word. "Now that that's sorted," L spoke happily and stepped forward. He wrapped one arm comfortably around Raito's shoulders and rested his other hand lightly at his waist. "We can have such fun together, Raito!"

There it was again, that mischievous smile. Raito sighed in surrender and slipped his own arms around L's slender body.

_You're my plaything._

_--_

**AN: L is so different in this fanfiction! And of course Watari is a super-pervert...but at least he does it more subtly than Matsuda, right? :P**

**I'm so sad since I've started posting fanfictions, I keep re-reading them online and laughing at my own jokes...heh, heh. *sweatdrop***


End file.
